DE-B-2 602 519 discloses a device for locating acupuncture points which is based on the principle of skin resistance measurement, acupuncture points being detected when the skin resistance value drops considerably. To permit the acupuncture points to be reliably defined, this known device is provided with self-adjusting means for the display so as to lay the display in the optimum display range with respect to the patient depending on his skin quality, for example dry or moist skin.
A similar device for localizing acupuncture points is disclosed in DE-C-3 048 358, where two coaxially nested, elastically interconnected and displaceable test electrodes are provided for indicating, in accordance with the position of the electrodes, whether gold needles or silver needles should be used for the acupuncture.
In the abovementioned devices, as in the device according to CH-A-573 747, it is disadvantageous that for performing the actual acupuncture the device with which the acupuncture points have been localized must be lifted off the localized points and the puncture then performed with needles in the conventional way. It is difficult to insert the needles at exactly the sites determined as acupuncture points since when the probe is removed the site of the determined acupuncture points can only be marked approximately. On the other hand the acupuncture points must be kept to with a precision of 1/2 mm or 1 mm if acupuncture is to be effective.
Further, it is known from EP-A-416 150 to use a laser unit with a diode laser unit for biostimulation of organic tissue, the laser beam being used for performing laser acupuncture or else a so-called laser shower for treating the area of a skin site with the laser beam, for example in the treatment of herpes simplex. With this laser unit formed as a hand-held device the laser beam emerges on one face through an opening within a sensor ring, it being possible to switch on the device only if this sensor ring is in contact with the patient's skin. In the case of laser acupuncture there is the difficulty of previously localizing the acupuncture points, marking them and then making the laser unit act at exactly these acupuncture points.
EP 0 495 757 A1 describes a treatment pin with which the acupuncture points are localized as usual by measuring skin resistance, the display being preferably realized by an LED band, and with which treatment takes place subsequently, without having to lift off the ring-shaped point finder, by switching on an electric power surge or alternatively by switching on a laser beam, the laser beam being produced by a laser diode and conducted awkwardly by a coaxial light guide which absorbs considerable laser energy during coupling-in and decoupling and moreover does not hit in focus. The light energy available on the skin surface is accordingly attenuated by the beam conduction by light guide, so that if a laser of laser protective class 3a (3 mW power) is used and there is no focusing on the skin surface the stimulating effect on the acupuncture point is insufficient in many cases.
However it is preferable to use a diode laser of protective class 3a since no expensive precautions are necessary for operating such lasers. This fact is especially important when the unit is designed as a hand-held device and to be used by the patient himself, who should be able to handle the unit easily and with no problem after being given basic instructions by the doctor.
The laser beam should cause optimum stimulation of the acupuncture point and also be applicable successfully for biostimulation, for example for treating herpes simplex or individual acne points.